Iron Siblings
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Tony's best kept secret is suddenly discovered by SHIELD and Fury is far from happy about being in the dark all this time. Who will cause the most problems and who will have the most interest? Why did Tony feel the need to keep this such a secret and who's truly at risk upon this discovery?
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Siblings**

Summary: SHIELD has just discovered Tony Stark's biggest secret. Nick Fury isn't happy about it at all. How he managed to keep it secret for so long was beyond any comprehension but if you want to hide something, why not in plain sight? As the team reassembles, connections get formed and boundaries laid out and potentially crossed. New dangers threaten the once harmonious world and actions are taken against friend and foe alike.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Stan Lee, the beautiful genius, owns all rights to the Avengers and any Marvel characters that may or may not appear in this story. Also, the idea to do this came from a talented Video maker on youtube called AcklesLady. If you enjoy this, check out her videos.

* * *

><p>"How did we never know this?" Fury demanded, his eye narrowing on the agents standing before him.<p>

"It's Stark, sir." Natasha pointed out, sighing.

"And we're SHIELD, we should know this!" Fury remarked harshly. His hands formed into fists as his mood resembled his name.

This was simply far too embarrassing to be misled and taken for fools by the billionaire playboy. How could they have never known? He had agents in and out of Stark Tower for months. He had, at one point, gotten access to the cameras in the building. True, the program known as JARVIS had been able to overcome their hacking and lock them out of the building but surely in the time before that, they would have discovered this news.

Not now.

Not like this.

This was humiliating.

"Romanoff, you and Rogers are going to pay a visit to Stark Tower." Fury declared.

"I'll get him informed." Natasha agreed, nodding her head. She waited an extra but received no further instruction. Taking that as her dismissal, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Wouldn't it be better for Coulson's team to..." Hill started but stopped as Fury turned to look at her.

"Stark doesn't know about Coulson." Fury reminded her. "None of the Avengers do. That's the way it's going to stay."

"Understood sir." Hill agreed. She turned her eyes to the large screen next to her, projecting the image of a woman in her mid twenties. Black hair and impossibly blue eyes rimmed in smokey shadows stood out on the smiling face that was turned toward the young man walking with her.

The man had been who they had originally been watching. There was suspicion on the young man and certain activities in New York. A conversation had been overheard between the pair that had made the agent who had been watching suddenly alert. It had taken some digging (too much for Fury's liking and willingness to admit to) but they had found something that was surprising and irritating.

And just so very humiliating.

Fury knew that this was going to be something that Tony Stark would hold over his head for a long time, far longer than he'd ever want. He'd need to find something to counter it.

But for now, the focus would be on this woman.

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

Tony stood in the elevator, travelling up to his penthouse. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, tired from his day and annoyed at the elevator speed.

He'd have to make adjustments to that.

He started wondering if he should just...

No, he wouldn't...he promised Pepper. He'd just have to live with...normalcy. The word was bizarre and foreign in his mouth, he hated the feel of it, but he loved her. He would make this work.

Besides, it would surprise everyone, and he so loved to do that.

"...look I'm sorry but you can't!" Pepper's angry voice was the first thing Tony heard when he stepped out of the elevator. He paused, wondering what trouble he could have possibly gotten into already. Then there were other voices, quieter ones, one male and a female one. "No! I don't care, there's a reason for...Bruce just go, it's okay."

"Oh boy, someone let rage man upstairs." Tony muttered. He dreaded what he would come across as he moved for the voices.

"Pepper you don't understand." The female voice was familiar and Tony paused again, recognizing the sound of Natasha Romanoff speaking.

Oh this could not be good.

"Please Ms Potts." That voice, all male and masculine. Definitely Steve Rogers.

Christ, what did SHIELD want now?

"Okay folks, not that I'm not loving this little..reunion...but what the hell are you doing in my home?" Tony asked, rounding the corner to the kitchen. Four heads shot in his direction and he narrowed his eyes just slightly, watching the slight hints of green creep in and out of Bruce's eyes. Clearly the two agents were getting to the good doctor.

Not good at all.

"Tony." Steve greeted carefully. He had built respect for the man during their time against the Chitauri but he knew that this particular assignment could potentially break that minimal agreement of kinship between the two of them.

"Ice cube." Tony responded lightly. "What's this about?"

"Fury found out." Bruce answered before anyone else could, a slight bitterness to his tone.

"That he was bald?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Good heavens, and he sends these two to bother us because of it? That man has some serious issues, you should talk to him, Doc."

"I'm not that kind of doctor." Bruce reminded with slight annoyance. Tony smiled good naturedly for a moment before his eyes fell on Pepper. She just gave him a look. It took him a few seconds to distinguish what it meant and then his expression changed. He frowned, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and Natasha and Steve sighed, knowing this just got harder.

"He doesn't like being kept in the dark." Natasha stated.

"He's always half in the dark." Tony pointed out harshly. "No."

"No?" Steve asked.

"That's right, no." Tony repeated. "The opposite of yes."

"We never even asked a question." Natasha remarked with a sigh.

"I know what it'll be anyways." Tony pointed out. "The answer is no. There's a reason it's been a secret, kept from Fury and SHIELD. You're not touching her. Any of you."

"Nobody's planning to hurt her." Steve tried to assure.

"Sure, it's never a plan, but it happens." Tony muttered darkly. "We all know this. We all have experiences with SHIELD. You can't honestly tell me that no harm is going to come to her. You can't say that Fury, in all his...fury...isn't going to do something because he's been kept in the dark."

"He's a lot of things but he wouldn't purposefully hurt her." Natasha claimed, crossing her own arms.

"The answer remains as a no. You can see yourselves out, I'm sure." Tony concluded. Natasha looked like she was ready to continue arguing but Steve gave her a nudge and she glared at him before heading out. The super soldier followed with an apologetic look on his face and the remaining three stayed silent for several long minutes after the elevator sound had reached them. They knew Steve wouldn't approve of spying on the trio but they also knew Natasha would if it meant answers.

It was a little odd having the pair of them teamed up. Tony wondered what could have possibly been going through Fury's head when he came up with that idea. Clint was usually Natasha's partner, wasn't he? Well...change happened. It probably worked out because they had worked together against the Chitauri and Natasha just seemed to be something that Steve would likely cooperate with. Not that that really would have been an issue, the man was very cooperative.

"How much do they know?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Pepper answered, sighing.

"Hiding her in plain sight wouldn't last forever." Bruce pointed out. "I'm surprised Agent Romanoff didn't know already."

"She wasn't even in the country when that particular bug was around." Tony remarked. He ran his hand over his face again then shook his head and turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked.

"To see her." Tony called back. He walked back into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor a few levels beneath his. His foot tapped incessantly against the floor and then he paused, wondering if she was even home. Well, if she wasn't, no harm in hanging out until she got home.

Unless she didn't come back that night.

No, that was stupid, she always came back.

But then he couldn't wait all night. He'd probably just hang around for about an hour or so then leave her a note. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Besides, and he would never admit it out loud, but if she weren't home, it gave him a chance to play some of her video games. It was always fun, playing a game she had in, knowing she was frustrated with a level, and then beating it for her when she wasn't aware. Watching her try to figure it out...

But then she was smart as well, she probably knew, even if she never said anything. That's what he loved about her, she let him get away with things.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and almost had a deja vu moment when he heard multiple voices. He paused, trying to distinguish them apart, hoping beyond hope that it was just some of her friends.

It wasn't.

The recognizable voices made his expression harden and he marched to the entertainment room where he found the two agents once more, standing a young woman with black hair and blue eyes. All three heads turned in his direction, one face unreadable, one confused, and one highly apologetic.

"Get the hell away from my sister."

* * *

><p>So was anyone expecting this sort of event? Leave reviews and let me know what you thinkwant.


	2. The Stark Girl

**The Stark Girl  
><strong>

It's been requested so here it is, the next chapter.

And right off the bat, get to learn the other Starks name.

* * *

><p>Kenzi walked into Stark Tower with a bag of books over her shoulder. She dragged her feet across the floor, exhausted from non stop studying. All she wanted to do now was just go to bed. She just had to make it to her room. She could totally do that. It was just one simple elevator ride and then -...<p>

"Oh hello!" The startled voice made the black haired woman pause as the elevator door opened and she looked up at two people standing within. A man with gentle blue eyes and blonde hair and a woman with shielded green eyes and red hair. Kenzi looked at them cautiously, unsure of what to think of the pair.

"You must be Tony's sister, we're friends." The woman spoke up with a smile. "I'm Natasha and this is Steve."

"Oh, uh...hi." Kenzi greeted awkwardly, taking the offered hands. "Did you just come from visiting him?"

"Well we..." Steve started.

"Actually, he wasn't home." Natasha responded, glancing over at Steve. "Maybe we could...hang out with you for a while?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." Kenzi agreed, nodding slowly. Part of her brain figured that this was probably not a good idea, she was far too exhausted to play host, that she should also likely question these people more or at least call Tony to verify. The bigger part of brain just never seemed capable of denying company.

The ride up to her floor was relatively silent and Kenzi was quite certain she nearly fell asleep once. When they stepped out of the metal box, she led them to the entertainment room where she settled herself on the couch and invited them to take seats.

"So how long have you guys known my brother?" Kenzi asked, hoping to keep herself awake by talking to them.

"A few years now." Natasha replied.

"Not really long, myself." Steve admitted, sounding guilty. Kenzi raised an eyebrow, wondering why the blonde man was guilty. Something about him seemed familiar and she paused, suddenly flipping through her mental album to try and figure out where she knew him.

"I worked with him for a while, but I never met you then." Natasha mentioned nonchalantly, her eyes looking around the room.

"Huh? Oh uh...yeah...I spent a couple of years in Romania and Russia." Kenzi remarked, eyes still trained on Steve. She narrowed them slightly as her brain flashed instances looking through her father's notes from the forties. The puzzle in her mind was getting put together with increasing speed before she heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Get the hell away from my sister." Tony commanded evenly. Steve and Natasha stood up while Kenzi just looked at the other Stark, confused. "This is low. Something I'd expect from Widow but not you Cap."

"Oh my god, you guys are Avengers." Kenzi stated, her mind clicking in with the nicknames.

"You must be tired, Kenz. That was slow." Tony remarked.

"Bite me." Kenzi shot back.

"Get out." Tony demanded, his attention back on the SHIELD agents. "Now."

"I'm really sorry about this, Tony." Steve apologized. Tony just glared at him. The original Avenger grabbed hold of the red haired Agent and pulled her from the room.

"AND TELL FURY I'LL BE SEEING HIM ABOUT THIS!" Tony yelled after them.

"What was that?" Kenzi asked, standing up.

"What was what?" Tony asked, looking at her. He frowned when she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, silently waiting. "What?"

"SHIELD doesn't know about me...do they." Kenzi stated, frowning. Tony just copied her stance, which only reenforced the guess. "What the hell, Tony? How did you even manage that?"

"Very very carefully." Tony remarked. Kenzi glared at him and he just sighed, throwing his hands in the air and then pointing a finger at her. "I am not letting Nick Fury get his greedy, espionage based hands on you! You're my sister! You're not a damn hero! You're not getting involved in this!"

"Who said I was going to get involved?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh please, you've been wanting to wear a suit since I made them!" Tony stated.

"Uh, hello Einstein, YOU BLEW THEM ALL UP!" Kenzi shot back. "And don't flatter yourself. If I was going to be a hero, I'd be something way cooler than Iron Man."

"Hey now, that's a low blow!" Tony complained.

"Will you chill out with the overprotective bullshit?" Kenzi asked softly with a deep sigh. She walked over to him and took her brothers hands. "It was cute when we were younger but really Tony...it's enough."

"I'm not letting you get hurt." Tony reasoned. He squeezed her hands and frowned. "You're the only family I have left, I'm not losing you."

"You get this sentimental with your girlfriend?" Kenzi teased. Tony glared at her then pulled her in for a hug.

It was moments like these that really confused the young Stark as she returned the gesture with an added pat on the back. She could never understand why Tony was so protective. Sometimes it seemed like there was things that she should know but he just wasn't telling her, and neither was anyone else. Why else would he be this undone over a couple of Agents coming to her home? She had tried asking whenever he got overprotective in the past, like when Bruce had moved in, but somehow the topic always got changed. It had bothered her enough that she had even tried flirting with Bruce to figure out the answer but all that did was raise the poor doctor's blood pressure and she had to back off in order to avoid seeing the Hulk.

Not that she wasn't just as fascinated by the prospect of the big green rage monster as her brother was but she rather it not have happened in such a breakable environment. Nor did she want his anger aimed at her.

"You gonna come up for dinner with us?" Tony asked.

"Jesus, no, I'm wiped." Kenzi remarked with a loud yawn. "I'm gonna crash. Besides, I gotta meet Peter tomorrow afternoon."

"When am I gonna meet this guy?" Tony questioned.

"I'm not dating him, Tony." Kenzi declared, rolling her eyes. "We have classes together. Also, he has a girlfriend."

"Well...when you do date someone, I want to meet them." Tony stated firmly. Kenzi shook her head and pushed him out of the room, toward the elevator. "You won't avoid it! It will happen!"

"See you later, bro!" Kenzi concluded, pushing her brother into the metal box when the door opened.

"They have to pass my -..." Tony was cut off by the doors sliding shut. Kenzi sighed in relief and went to her bedroom.

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

"That's all you managed to find?" Fury asked.

"Besides Tony threatening to get in touch with you over sending us to investigate his sister, yes." Steve declared roughly. The whole experience was grating on his sense of morality. They should have just respected Tony's decision to want to keep SHIELD away from his sister. He was fairly certain that, had he a sister, he'd want the same thing.

But it still bothered him. Why was Tony so furious about their presence? Why did he want to keep Kenzi so hidden yet...out in the open? He should have known that it would have eventually gotten back to SHIELD, one way or another. What was he doing with this?

"There's more to this girl." Fury stated. Steve shot his gaze over to the director and lifted an eyebrow. "What's Stark playing at?"

"He won't let anyone near enough to find out." Natasha spoke up. "He's withdrawn since the Mandarin." Fury grunted a slight response, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Steve paused then looked at his partner, confused. The red head didn't meet his gaze, didn't give any indication to the question clearly in his face.

The Mandarin?

"I hope it's clear what needs to happen." Fury stated softly. With that, he walked away from the Agents, leaving one looking lost and the other looking mildly guilty.

"What don't I know?" Steve asked. Natasha turned her eyes to him and lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow in question. "How come...how come there wasn't a glow on Tony's chest?"

"He finally got a heart transplant a few months ago." Natasha explained. She started walking and Steve followed right behind her to get the rest of the story. "He was having anxiety attacks since the Chitauri." She led to the Captain to a file room and opened reports on a computer before patting his back. "If you want to claim to be friends with him, get to actually know him, Rogers. I'll see you later."

Left alone with a machine he barely understood, Steve let out a deep sigh and sat down slowly before letting his eyes roam over the screen.

"Whatever happened to paper?" The patriot muttered.

* * *

><p>So chapter two for all readers. Next chapter will have more interactions with Kenzi and other people and have some crossover moments.<p> 


	3. Tony's Secrets

**Tony's Secrets  
><strong>

So we got a bit of badass Tony in this chapter. Gotta stick up for his family and all lol. Plus the first non-Avengers crossover (as in not one of the people from that movie but still same Marvel Universe) takes place in this chapter. Gonna be a very big Marvel universe story I think, few people are going to be in it (and this will likely have some hints and stuff from the movies to come).

* * *

><p>He walked across the metallic floor with purpose and his head high as if he owned everything there. It was his way of showing his importance and impenetrability. He wasn't going to be a pushover, he was going to take charge and settle matters without anymore stupidity.<p>

"Stark, do you really think strutting through the place in the Iron Man suit is going to settle your point?" Clint asked, walking alongside his once teammate.

"Way to ruin my mood, Legolas." Tony grumbled. He was indeed wearing the only surviving Iron Man suit. Since coming to Fury was on his own demands and his own terms, he had to provide his own way to the hellicarrier. Fury was no idiot. He was going to make Tony work to get to what he wanted. Honestly, it saved him a trip, now that he had pissed off the billionaire.

"Does your girlfriend know that you still have one of these?" Clint asked, flicking the suit. Tony shot him a look and the archer backed up slightly, hands up. There were plenty of times to take on Tony Stark.

When the man was angry about a potential threat towards his sister was not one of those times.

They stopped at it door and it took exactly nine seconds before it swooshed open. Each of those seconds just annoying Tony further.

"You know, if those were my doors, they would have opened much faster." Tony remarked, waltzing into the office beyond the door and looked at the back of the SHIELD director as the other man faced out a window. "Or were you making me wait that much longer for dramatic effect?"

"Are you here to make threats, Stark?" Fury asked, turning to face the Iron Man and lift an eyebrow. "Couldn't get a private helicopter or something?"

"And keep your little giant floating thing a secret? I wanted to be just a tad nice before tearing you a new one." Tony replied, crossing his arms. The suit made it a slightly more challenging effort than usual but he pulled it off. "I'm going to make this perfectly clear to you and your damn agency."

"Straight to the point then." Fury remarked, turning fully and moving to his chair.

"Stay the hell away from my sister." Tony stated firmly. "Stop looking into her, stop watching her, and stop coming near her. I expected something like that from Romanoff, she's a master of these things, but Rogers? Seriously? That's just being mean to the jumbo boyscout."

"I'm sure you can understand our interest in this matter." Fury pointed out, sitting down. He linked his fingers together, placing his hands on top of his desk.

"I don't give a damn rat's ass what your interest is...lose it." Tony demanded. Fury's eyebrow lifted again. He had expected all this but honestly, the angrier at this fact that Tony got, the more interested Fury got in finding out why. "I'm only telling you this once, Fury. If I catch any of your Agents around my sister again, you'll be sorry. End this interest now and leave her the hell alone."

Tony's glare was deadly as he turned his back on the Director and walked out of the office. He marched his way through the hallways and out onto the landing pad. His helmet folded up over his head and he sighed deeply before taking off into the air.

"Jarvis, I want extra watch over SHIELD." Tony instructed his AI. "Anything that sounds remotely like it links to Kenzi, I want blocked and reported straight to me."

"Very well, Sir." Jarvis agreed. Multiple images appeared in front of Tony's face as he navigated through the air. "Then I believe I should inform you that the young Peter Parker is how SHIELD found out. This video footage, I believe, is the catalyst. They have been observing Mr Parker for several days now after an incident in Central Park."

"I knew there was something about that kid I didn't like." Tony grumbled, watching the footage. "Jarvis, get him invited to dinner. It's time I have a talk with him."

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

"This cannot be this hard." Kenzi grumbled. Her elbows rested on either side of the tablet on the table before her, hands buried deep in her black hair as she willed her mind to solve the problem before her.

"What are you doing?" The male voice behind her brought her head up as her body turned in the chair to look at the young man watching her with amusement on his face.

"Hacking into my brother's network." Kenzi stated simply before turning back to her own personal project. "If I can get into there then I can easily get into SHIELD and figure out why a couple of agents came to my home and why Tony was so bitchy at them over it."

"You had SHIELD agents in your apartment?" The man sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow in concern.

"I don't think it had to do with you, Webby." Kenzi teased. Peter frowned at her, not liking the nickname anymore then he liked that she had found out who he was just because she had gone through his bag hunting for a pen and found a web cartridge. She was too damn smart and quick at putting things together. Plus her aggressive behaviour had led her to practically stripping him to reveal the costume under his clothes. Now she was taking to calling him "Webby" every time they were alone.

Gwen was relieved though. Considering the couple spent a lot of time with the Stark girl, it was great for the blonde to have someone to talk to now and compare some notes. Tony being Iron Man was public knowledge and Kenzi had a lot of tips on how to keep anxiety away whenever there was some big dangerous thing happening.

"Tony hasn't said anything?" Peter asked.

"Not a thing, but he's gotten worse with his protectiveness since then." Kenzi explained, tugging through her hair and pulling at it, twisting it around into a sloppy bun before letting it all fall again. "And it's only been a day. I'm pretty damn sure Bruce is just wandering around nearby, eyes on your house."

"That's not creepy at all." Peter remarked sarcastically. Kenzi sighed and nodded her head. She stared at the tablet before tapping her fingers over it with a rapid determination. "Maybe they just wanted to see if you would be helpful to them somehow."

"Tony wouldn't be anywhere near as moody if that was the case." Kenzi pointed out. "He would have just told me to refuse whatever offer they made."

"You technically work with your brother right?" Peter asked. Kenzi paused then nodded, turning her blue eyes to her friend. "Well...aren't there records and files? I mean, you've hacked into your brother's health file when he was having his anxiety issues, there should be one on you."

"You think SHIELD knows something about me that I don't know about me?" Kenzi asked.

"Maybe." Peter replied, shrugging. "Worth a shot, isn't it?" He turned away when his phone rang and left the black haired girl to new search. Her eyes drifted out the window and she looked down at the front yard. A car sat on the opposite side of the street and she rolled her eyes, recognizing it as one from Tony's collection.

Predictable.

Kenzi turned back to the tablet as her Stark Industries portfolio opened up. She swiped her finger over the screen, looking through the surprisingly little amount of data. She had seen the Employee files, hell, even Tony's had way more than this. Hers didn't even have a last name, just _Kenzi_. It had Tony listed down for several emergency settings but there wasn't much else.

Feeling a new sense of unease, she tapped through her device and accessed her way into her student record at the university. Her mouth formed a hard frown as she found the same lack of information there, and yet again, no surname. Nothing at all to link her to her family.

Was this what SHIELD found when they tried searching for something on her? Must have been, but why was everything like this?

"That computer program butler thing..." Peter started as he walked back to the room.

"Jarvis?" Kenzi filled in.

"Yeah...that...just called me." Peter stated. His friend turned in her seat to look at him, eyebrow disappearing under her bangs. "Apparently I've been...invited for dinner."

"Crap balls." Kenzi muttered, frowning.

"What?" Peter asked. "Not a bad thing, really...right?"

"I don't know." Kenzi replied honestly. "Seriously, he shouldn't try and grill or anything. Told him several times that you're with Gwen and all that. But after everything yesterday, this invite out of no where is definitely not just to be friendly."

"I thought you said the SHIELD stuff had nothing to do with me." Peter panicked slightly as his eyes widened.

"No no, it shouldn't." Kenzi reasoned with him, standing up. "Chill out Pete. You've been careful and all, right? Not like SHIELD's gonna have realized something." Peter gave her an unconvinced look and Kenzi just huffed, hands falling on her hips as she worked her brain to figure out what all these incidents had in common. There had to be some sort of link between the two SHIELD agents at her apartment, Tony's anger, and now this invitation to Peter.

And she did not want to believe that SHEILD had figured out her friend because of her. She hoped that wasn't the case. She would never forgive herself.

_***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***_

"What did Tony tell you?" Bruce jumped in his spot in the driver seat of the car and slowly looked at the girl leaning in the window. Kenzi lifted an eyebrow, almost daring him to try and lie to her. He honestly should have known she'd spot and recognize the car. He had just gotten too tired of sitting there.

"What? Nothing." Bruce stated, sticking his phone in the cup holder next to the seat. "I was around, figured I'd circle by and see if you needed a lift back to the tower."

"Uh huh." Kenzi mused, not convinced. "Does your heart rate go up when you lie?"

"Kenzi.." Bruce warned. "I already got myself enough debt from breaking things in the tower, if I break this car, I'm never going to hear then end of it."

"Then what is everyone keeping from me?" Kenzi asked. Her blue eyes gazed at the doctor and he got a pang of guilt from hiding things from her. She was really a sweet kid, then Steve and Natasha had to come around and cause issues to be brought up. The whole issue made Bruce increasingly more uncomfortable to the point where he almost preferred dealing with her when she was just flirting with him to see what reaction she'd get. "And now Tony has actually gone and gotten Peter invited over for dinner."

"He has?" Bruce asked, blinking behind his glasses. Tony had always had a curiosity for the young man who was friends with his sister but never had his curiosity actually compelled him to act towards the man.

What the hell had happened when he went to the Hellicarrier? Bruce was really going to have to ask. This was starting to get serious, something had to be up. Tony must have learned something but what did that have to do with Kenzi's friend? From everything the doctor knew, Tony was overprotective but with some good reasons. He knew the young girl didn't know any of it, never had. Howard Stark never mentioned anything and neither had Tony or Pepper. As Bruce looked at Kenzi, he considered the various outcomes of knowing such truth and realized that it wasn't his place to tell her any of it.

They'd go through the dinner, the residents of Stark Tower and the Parker boy, and then Bruce would convince Tony that he needed to open up to Kenzi about, well, everything. There was a lot at stake if someone outside of Tony's specially selected circle found out and spilled it all. The Man of Iron could lose a lot in that instance. He could lose the girl he had been protecting for so long, just because he had protected her too much and underestimated her.

"I'll give you guys a ride to the Tower, you and Peter can hang out at your place until Tony comes calling about dinner." Bruce decided. Kenzi studied him for a long moment before nodding her consent. She went back to the house to retrieve her friend and Bruce sat back, lifting his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose.

He could only hope that this dinner didn't cause too many problems.

* * *

><p>So I know that at some point, likely within the next two chapters, Kenzi's going to start forming a relationship with someone. But the question is, who do you guys think she should be with? She's going to meet Clint and Thor by chapter 5. I might refrain from using Pietro (Quicksilver) or Wanda (Scarlet Witch) in this story as I don't know how Avengers 2 will be doing them. I'm on and off with it really, because on one hand I can imagine Kenzi forming a friendship with Wanda but on the other hand, I kind of want to try and match some movie personalities. The only ideals I really have for either of those characters is from the X-Men Evolution cartoon.<p>

But anyways, not the point. I want to know who you all think should be the Stark Girl's love interest in this story or if she should have more than one. Maybe someone will find interest in her and she'll be roaming with someone else but gradually find herself more and more with the other person. Maybe...maybe...oh I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead lol. I'm still working on the whole "who/what is Kenzi Stark" thing. It's gradually solving itself.

Just know that no relationships are stable and are subject to potential change as the story progresses.


	4. Where Secrets Harbour

**Where Secrets Harbour**

Gosh, I'm so terrible, I forgot about this story! Please forgive me!

Well a few things get found out in this chapter from various parties. New arrivals coming in to cause some problems for the Starks.

Oh, and also, I haven't seen Winter Soldier or any of the Agents of SHIELD episodes that came after that movie and are connected to it and the outcome of what happened so, for the time being, none of that is going to connect into this.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't we get involved?" Steve demanded, storming his way to Natasha as she beat her fists against a punching bag. She glanced at him but made no other acknowledgement towards his presence. "Tony faced that alone. He didn't have to. What happened to Ms Potts..."<p>

"He never asked for help." Natasha stated simply, watching her hits land against the padded sack hanging in front of her.

"When has that stopped SHIELD from getting involved before?" Steve asked, crossing his arms. He received no answer from the assassin and that caused an anger to boil within him. He grabbed her arm when she went to swing again then twisted her around, crossing her arm over her body as he pulled her back against his chest and grabbed her other arm to keep them locked to her body. "Natasha, if we're going to be a team, we need to have a line of communication."

"Everyone knows exactly what they're meant to know." Natasha recited, breathing deeply as she took in her position. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"But clearly I wasn't supposed to know about the Mandarin and Tony." Steve pointed out. That brought a pause to the Agent. Steve looked down at her head, wondering what else was being kept from him. "I found other files, connected to the one you showed me."

"And?" Natasha questioned softly.

"When Howard died." Steve stated, slowly letting go of Natasha. She turned around and looked at him, eyebrow lifting. "And...Tony. He was born 1971. Howard and Maria died in 1991."

"That is what the files say." Natasha agreed, trying to figure out where this was leading.

"How old would you say Kenzi was?" Steve asked. Natasha paused, calculating. "Early twenties, right? There was no mention to another child being left behind in the news story about the car accident."

"So you don't think Kenzi is actually a Stark?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowing.

"I think...there's far more to Kenzi than any of us are realizing." Steve declared. He sighed and looked around the empty training room before looking back at his partner. "And the only people who truly know are Tony, Pepper and Bruce. I don't think even she knows just who...or...what she could be."

***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***

"So...what's going to be for dinner?" Peter asked casually. Kenzi turned around in the front seat to look back at him as Bruce glanced up in the mirror. The car ride so far to Stark Tower had been silent after Peter had been introduced to Bruce. The young man had looked all around the vehicle and spent most of the ride looking out the window before turning his eyes to his friend. He could see her getting more and more tense and wondered if silent rides were an uncommon thing.

"I don't know." Bruce declared quietly. The girl in the seat next to him turned her bright blue eyes on him before looking out the window, dropping the car back into silence.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot under the tower, Kenzi jumped out as if the seat had thrown her. Something was definitely on the young Stark girl's mind. The trio rode the elevator to the top of the building, Tony's thoughts of ways to increase the speed echoed themselves through Kenzi's head unknowingly. Despite her impatience, she hesitated when the door finally slid open. Bruce stepped out, followed by Peter, before both men turned to face the dark haired female. She took a step out of the metal box and let out a breath as if she had passed some barrier.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be nervous." Peter joked quietly to her. He succeeded in getting a small smile from her but it was enough to be effective in taking the tension from her. He held out his arm and she took it playfully before the pair of friends followed the older man through to the dining room.

"You're late." Tony greeted them.

"We weren't aware that there was a deadline." Kenzi retorted lightly.

"There wasn't a deadline." Pepper assured pleasantly.

"Yes there was." Tony insisted.

"Did you give them a time?" Pepper asked, challenging. Tony paused then huffed and crossed his arms. Kenzi rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and mouthed a thanks to Pepper.

"Mr Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you." Peter spoke up, stepping forward and holding out his hand. "I'm Peter Parker." Tony looked at Peter then at his hand before grasping it firmly in his own and rising out of his seat.

"Tell me something, Parker." The older man stated, a slight edge to his voice. "What are your intentions around my sister?"

"Tony..." Kenzi groaned.

"I...I have a girlfriend, sir." Peter pointed out.

"Oh that's not even close to what I was talking about." Tony informed him. His grip tightened on the younger man's hand and his eyes narrowed. "You're a science guy, and on SHIELD's radar. Why is that? Did you do something to draw their attention to you? Are you a threat to them? Are you a threat to my sister?"

"Tony!" Kenzi shot out angrily.

"I...I'm not...I wouldn't.." Peter stuttered, trying to pull his hand free.

"Are you working with SHIELD to get close to her?" Tony asked fiercely, ignoring his sister and the young man before him.

"TONY!" Kenzi screamed furiously, suddenly next to the men. Her small hands shoved against her brother's chest, pushing him back away from her friend so she could fit between them. "What the hell?"

"I don't trust him!" Tony stated, stepping back closer and pointing a finger at Peter.

"Peter's fine!" Kenzi argued, narrowing her eyes at him. "He doesn't work with SHIELD. You're being an asshole!"

"I'm keeping you safe." Tony insisted.

"By interrogating my friend?" Kenzi questioned incredulously. She shook her head and stared at the man in front of her. "This is stupid, Tony! Where is all this coming from? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"They have files on him!" The words spilled from Tony's mouth before he could analyse and reword them. The pair of young people went suspiciously still, eyes turning to lock with each other. Tony watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. "Kenz." The young woman slowly turned to look at her brother again. "Why does SHIELD have files on Peter Parker?"

"How do you even know that?" Kenzi asked.

"Because that's how they found out about you." Tony confessed finally. He crossed his arms and sighed. "They've been watching him and found out about you."

"There's next to nothing to find out about me." Kenzi shot out, bitterly. "I would know. I looked it up. Had to find out why you got your panties in a twist over Captain America and Black Widow coming around the other day."

"So why were they watching him, if it had nothing to do with you?" Tony asked. He narrowed his eyes, looking between his sister and the young man she was defending.

"Because...he...they...he's smart, Tony." Kenzi pointed out, exasperated. "Maybe they figure they can recruit him? I don't know, why don't you ask Fury?" She narrowed her eyes and poked a finger against Tony's chest where the arc reactor once resided. "Why are you so damn protective on this? What's your deal? Why is there nothing about me anywhere? Even school records have the barest minimal information. Actually no, they have less than the barest minimal, what the hell is that?"

The siblings were locked in a stare down, both demanding answers that neither wanted to provide. The other three people looked nervously between the two, wondering who would crack first.

"Stark!" Everyone jumped as the voice reached to them seconds before the man out of time came into the room. "She's not biologically your si-..." Steve paused as he took in the scene before him. Tony's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde man, trying to mentally will the moment to rewind. Pepper's face paled as she looked from the Captain to the younger woman. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, his shoulders tense. Peter looked at everyone, standing stiff as a board with eyes looking cautious and worried. Kenzi continued to stare at her brother, waiting for him to say something, anything, on the situation.

Silence caused ringing in her ears as her jaw clenched, her fingers curled into her fists, and her eyes slowly narrowed. Tony slowly turned his eyes to her, worry and apologies written within their brown depths, so different from her own bright blue. The differences seemed rediculously obvious then. His eyes, his nose, his ears, his form, everything. Everything about Kenzi drooped as her own orbs slowly took in the reality, the truth and the understanding and turned sad and broken.

"No...Kenz…" Tony whispered, reaching out a hand to draw his sister to him. He recoiled back as her own suddenly lurched out and struck open palmed across his cheek. The hurt was clearly written in his expression as he looked at her, watching the red rim through her eyes, the liquid pooling up along the edge of her lower lashes before falling down her cheeks, dragging a small amount of eyeliner with them.

Her breathing grew shallow and quick as real fear sprung up in her eyes and she backed up. Tony made to reach for her again, comfort her, but he never got further than a slight lift of his hand before the young girl darted out of the room, slipping easily by Steve he reacted too slowly as he moved to grab her, stop her, but she twisted and twirled out of his reach, his fingertips catching just at the end of her shirt.

"KENZI!" Tony yelled out, hurrying to follow behind her, shoving Steve out of the way. He cursed her small size for her speedy head start and slammed his fists against the elevator doors as they closed too soon for him to reach. "Jarvis stop the elevator!"

"I can't, sir." Jarvis's mechanical voice responded. "Miss Kenzi seems to be overriding my controls."

"What? She can't do that!" Tony snapped. He paused, staring at the door before looking up toward the ceiling. "Can she?"

"She is your sister, sir." Jarvis remarked.

"No...she's not." Tony muttered, turning scared, worried eyes back to the elevator door.

* * *

><p>I hope this sort of makes up for the lack of updates. Had a lot of computer things going on and then just generally forgetting because I haven't spent much time on Fanfiction lately. It wasn't until other people with Avengers stories that I'm following started posting again that I remembered. So again, very very sorry.<p>

Okay so I've narrowed the relationship options down to Clint, Thor or Bruce. And here are the reasons why for each:

For Clint - He's a SHIELD Agent which will either set off danger signs for Kenzi or make her turn to him and SHIELD as a way to get back at Tony for not sharing with her. With either option, Clint can be assigned by Fury to watch her as she keeps away from Tony for the next while and either option will allow them to have their fights, their teasing, and eventual bonding.

For Thor - What can I really say here besides he's hot? Probably need more than that, lol. With Thor, he's going to completely throw her off and depending on who (or what) Kenzi actually is, they will be able to bond as he teaches her to accept her strengths and harness them. Thor will also be the source of knowledge in regards to any intergalactic villians who attempt to mess with her.

For Bruce - seriously, what needs to go here that hasn't already come up in the story? Bruce is her first friend amongst the Avengers and she already flirts with him, albeit out of general curiousity to his "condition". Bruce will be the only option that would bring her back to the tower but he'd also defend her towards Tony during the time that she won't want anything to do with him. The two of them would likely prove to stabilize each other as Kenzi learns about herself and Bruce learns to accept himself with the Hulk.

As for the suggestion of pairing Kenzi with Loki...I really never had any aspirations to have him in the story. Although considering the outcome of Thor: The Dark World, if Kenzi gets with Thor, there will likely come a situation where she meets Loki. Or perhaps even if she doesn't get with Thor. There are near limitless options and situations for things as characters learn more.


	5. Shake The Earth

**Shake the Earth**

It's been narrowed down to Clint and Thor so let's see what we will have going here!

So Kenzi's going to meet Clint this chapter and Thor will be next chapter. Not a whole lot of interaction just yet in this chapter, but that will definitely happen. And the best part of this chapter, discovering more of Kenzi!

* * *

><p>"Stark, what is she?" Steve asked, trailing along behind Tony as the physically older man stormed about the penthouse.<p>

"Not now Capsicle!" Tony snarled, running his hands through his hair as he contemplated what had just happened.

"Tony, what.." Steve started.

"She's my sister!" Tony snapped, spinning around to look at the blonde man. "Whatever else she may be on top of that doesn't matter! I raised her, I took care of her, she's my goddamn sister! Take that back to Fury and leave me alone to find her!" Steve remained unmoved as he watched Tony resume his furious pacing. He turned to look at the other three, all gathered around the bar, watching. The soldier cast one more look at the genius before he went to the bar carefully, unsure of really what he should do. Pepper wordlessly passed him a glass of water and he gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"So...is this why he was protective?" Peter asked cautiously. Pepper and Bruce looked at each other then looked at Steve.

"I'm not bringing anything back to Fury and SHIELD." Steve assured them bitterly. He wasn't taking being lied to all that well. He felt that things involving any of his previous teammates should have been shared with him and being kept in the dark as he was had made him start to wonder even more about the agency.

"There's only one file in relation to what could possibly involve Kenzi." Pepper began, sliding her own water glass along the bar top in front of her. "The only person who really knows is Tony. But it was from 1992, several months after his parents had died."

"Most of the file is code locked." Bruce picked up, eyes watching his friend across the room. "But Tony had gone on a bender, worse than what he does now. He adds that in, saying he could have...almost...he should have died from alcohol poisoning are really his words. He ended up somewhere in Prague, in the cathedral." Peter and Steve were watching them with rapt attention, wondering where all of this was going and how it would lead to the younger Stark. Bruce brought up a holographic screen with an image of the interior to the Cathedral then pointed at a place in the stained glass window, along the ledge. "he claims he woke up, or at least regained coherency up there."

"It goes on to involve him falling ungracefully from the window ledge." Pepper pointed out, looking at the screen and remembering the story. "amidst the pain and dizziness, the file reads that he saw blue eyes. Just...big blue eyes, surrounded by light. The rest of it is code locked until it gets to him creating an identity for a tiny little baby girl with big blue eyes and black hair."

They were all silent as they watched Tony bring up his own holographic screen and look over a map. His actions were frantic and jerky. It reminded Pepper of the months following the Chituari attack that Tony was only now getting better over. She worried that he would do something stupid, but what could he do? He didn't have anymore suits, it wasn't like he could just start blowing things up in his panic.

"Why sister?" Peter asked suddenly. Three sets of eyes turned to him, eyebrows lifting. "It just...Tony was in his twenties...he could easily pass for Kenzi's father. Wouldn't that have...suited better?"

"I don't think Tony wanted to be considered a father at that age." Bruce commented. "It was easier to claim her as his sister for all intents and purposes. But really, how many people even now know about her? I think I've found...only a handful of articles about Tony that involve Kenzi that claim her to his family. Maybe if he had claimed her as a daughter, she would have been more spotlighted. If he's as intent on keeping her hidden as he is, then there has to be a reason."

"Even from herself, though." Peter muttered, looking at the bar top. "That might have just lost her."

"She took it off!" Tony suddenly exclaimed, panic filling his voice. "Her bracelet, she took it off!"

***IS***IS***IS***IS***IS***

Kenzi rubbed at her wrist, a strange tingling over her skin replacing the weight of the bracelet she had worn for as long as she remembered. She wasn't stupid, she knew Tony had a tracer in it, and right now she didn't want to be found by anyone, least of all her so called brother. She walked silently through the streets of New York, dodging around the rushing bodies of people who had somewhere to go. Part of her wished she had brought her phone so she could call Peter to apologize for leaving him at the tower but she knew it would have been just another way to be found.

She'd apologize later.

But right now, she just wanted away from people. She was actually glad at this time, if only just slightly, for whatever it was Tony was doing. No one stopped her in the street, no one demanded questions from her because no one really knew who she was. Which was perfect as she didn't even know who she was.

"Stark."

So much for that thought.

Kenzi turned around, a scowl on her face and ready to scare off whoever decided to talk to her. What she wasn't ready for was a man standing behind her wearing black clothes with a long black and dark red coat. His light brown hair was cut short and his eyes were blue, not nearly as bright as her own but still noticeable at their distance. She tilted her head slightly, studying the man, wondering what he wanted or who he was.

The second question was answered when he moved a hand across his side, brushing his coat back. A SHIELD insignia stood out on his chest, bringing the scowl back in place on the woman's face.

"Leave me alone!" Kenzi snapped, turning back around and pushing through the crowds. She could feel him following her even as she refused to look back at him. In her mind she was running over faces she could recognize from within SHIELD. This man's face came up in her mental databank and she realized who he was. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, another agent like Natasha Romanoff who was also a member of the Avengers in their brief period of existing.

Kenzi spared a glance backwards over her shoulder to be certain he was still behind her. The second her eyes fell on him, the ground at her foot gave a violent shake and cracked, sending her flying forward and crashing across the hard pavement. Boiling hot steam escaped from the cracks and she hissed through gritted teeth as it burned at the flesh on her hand and knees through the holes that broke through from the fall. Looking around, she starred in confused interest as cracks spread across the ground. People ran around her fallen form, some yelling, some screaming, all trying to escape the heat of the steam. People who were out of the way of the cracks held out their cell phones, taking pictures and videos of what could be happening.

Barton was suddenly next to her, hand resting lightly on her shoulder but with enough pressure to let her know he was there. Her blue eyes shot to him but he was looking at the burns on her knees. Her mouth opened, ready to yell at him, to make him leave her alone, but words didn't come before a rumbling roar came from beneath them.

"What the fu-..." Kenzi's profanity was cut off as the archer grabbed her and yanked her to the side. Moments later the ground they had been on went flying, the concrete crashing into a building wall, bringing down rubble on the street below. A red and black wormhole of sorts spiraled in place of the concrete, it's vortex creating winds around the street. Kenzi reached up to hold her hair out of her face as she watched in fascination as large, red taloned hands reached up out of the hole. Sinewy arms followed along with a tall thin body.

The creature was red, black hairs covering it's head and tattered black rags covered parts of it's body. It's face was long with sharp features and even sharper teeth. Bright yellow eyes were sunken, nearly hidden under a protruding brow. It's legs were like it's arms, thin, but all with certain defined muscles. It's hands seemed almost too big for it's arms with fingers that were each the length of Kenzi's whole hand from wrist to middle tip. The creature itself was tall, standing somewhere about eight or nine feet, the height she imagined the Hulk was lightly towering at.

Steam rose off it's body as the yellow orbs shifted and turned, looking in every direction. Barton tugged insistently on her arm but Kenzi couldn't find it in her to move. She just knelt on the ground, eyes locked with fascination at this bizarre creature that had lifted itself from something akin to the literary ideal of Hell.

At least, she was fascinated, until it's eyes landed directly on her, yellow locking on blue, and it let out an ear piercing screech before charging her way. Barton finally succeeded at moving her body, tugging her around in a circle and pulling her against his chest as he moved them out of the way, producing a crossbow with his free hand as the other locked around Kenzi's shoulders. The crossbow was aimed at the creature which had stopped itself from barreling headlong into the wall. It huffed, irritated, smoke escaping it's narrow nostrils as it turned to find them. Barton frowned and tensed his finger on the trigger, letting loose a bolt from the weapon which swiftly found it's way into the creature's left eye.

The screech was louder than before, more deafening, and everyone in the surrounding area dropped whatever was in their hands to clasp the appendages over their ears, screaming out in pain. Kenzi copied the action, covering her ears, but not screaming. A dull throbbing erupted in her head at the noise, like something that would start a headache. Barton had let her go to protect his own hearing and all around them, people were falling to their knees in agony.

Too large hands with ridiculously long fingers grabbed at her waist and hoisted her bodily from the ground. Somewhere beyond her hands, she could hear Barton yelling out, but her attention laid with this tall red creature currently breathing hot smoke in her face.

The tingling in her wrist from where her bracelet had once resided suddenly shot through her arm and ran through her whole body. Kenzi dropped her hands from her ears and tilted her head to observe the beast before her. She could feel a slight burning sensation behind her eyes but it wasn't a painful sense. Her eyelids felt warm but she didn't think she ever blinked. Her hand lifted, fingers reaching out and touching at the red creature's hairy forehead.

All she saw after that was a blinding light. All she felt was a burning warmth. All she knew was her world was going to turn upside down.

And then she fainted.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Given everything, what do you imagine will be Kenzi's orientation (is that the right word?).<p> 


	6. Into The Woods

**Into the Woods**

AH! Oh my god, so I just watched Cap 2 and came to the conclusion that I am going to have to rewrite this chapter! I didn't have all that much so it's not a big deal but I just seriously wanted to involve that stuff!

So I was wondering where Clint was and if Cap 2 and Iron Man 3 were at separate times then what was Tony up to? There's going to be a time jump from last chapter to this one. Be prepared for that.

* * *

><p>In all his years as a SHIELD agent, Clint had had quite a few adventures and just as many annoyances in said adventures. As he made his way through the trees, slowly, carefully and without a sound, he tried to think of one that topped this current one.<p>

He couldn't.

He gritted his teeth in irritation, ready to just let her be. She wanted to play these games, wanted to do what she kept on doing, fine. Maybe this time he wouldn't look for her. Maybe this time he'd let her realize she wasn't that clever. Maybe this time…

He'd get a face full of dirt.

Clint took a moment to wonder how he had suddenly gone face first into the ground before he twisted, flipping around to his back and sweeping his leg out. A yelp accompanied the feeling of his leg connecting with a pair of skinny ones and he rolled before getting to his feet as a body fell in his place.

"Are you done?" Clint asked, annoyed. His answer was a furious growl before his midsection was getting repeatedly kicked into. He didn't pretend it didn't hurt considering she was wearing heeled boots. He grabbed her ankles then flung them forward, flipping her over onto her stomach. He quickly dropped down, pressing a knee into her back and grabbing her hands to hold her arms up in the air behind her.

She yelped and whimpered, turning her head to the side to avoid eating the forest ground. She struggled and tried twisting and turning but he simply applied more pressure onto her back, squeezing her wrists harder. She whimpered more from that and swung her legs. They barely made contact against his back as he leaned forward, pushing her arms into a more uncomfortable and awkward angle.

"Stop it!" Clint hissed, getting nearer to his breaking point. "Enough Kenzi!"

"Let me go!" Kenzi ground out.

"You know I can't do that." Clint reminded, easing up on his grip. "I keep telling you. Weeks now, we've been at this. Why can't you just stop and wait?"

"Because my brother could be dead!" Kenzi snapped. Clint let go of her arms, lifted his knee off her back, then flipped her over and held down her shoulders. He paused then, watching as tears coursed down her cheeks, mixing with the dirt on her face. "If everything you said was true...if everything Fury knew was real...my brother...Bruce...Peter...they could be dead."

"Fury, Steve and Tasha have it covered." Clint tried to console her, feeling awkward about it.

"We haven't heard anything!" Kenzi yelled, reinstating her struggles. "They could be dead! All of them, DEAD!"

"ENOUGH KENZI!" Clint snapped, hauling her up and shaking her. She stopped struggling and just stared at him with wide blue and bloodshot eyes. "Alright? Enough! We are halfway across the world and every time you lose control...that light shit happens and some beasty monster thing finds us! Stop being a Goddamn beacon! You were the one that was so pissed at Stark that you let me take you from New York when Fury said it wasn't safe." Kenzi looked away from him, frowning. Her hands clenched into fists and she could feel the heat behind her eyes. Closing them tightly, she tried to calm down and take deep, even breaths.

How many times had she tried to "escape" now? She didn't even know. When she had woken up after the red beast incident, it was to find herself in a hotel room, Clint and Fury talking nearby. That had been her first time at attempting to run away. She had gotten decently far on foot, away from the two the Agents, before they caught up in a SUV. As Fury had attempted to talk to her, she had freaked, screaming at them, ordering them to get the hell away from her. The heat she had felt against the beast had returned and the Agents had stopped their advances towards her. The ground had rumbled now too long after and another beast had made itself known.

After taking it down and waiting for Kenzi to awaken yet again, Fury had convinced her that she needed "out of Dodge" as quick as possible. She had refused at first but then they had brought up Tony and how he had enlisted Steve and even Peter in his search to find her, pointing out that he would if she remained in the US. That was the selling point when she remembered how mad and hurt by her so called brother she was. She had willingly gotten on a boat with Clint and from that boat onto a helicopter once they had reached international waters.

It hadn't been until she had convinced Clint to tell her just what exactly was going on that was getting to be so dangerous had she started running away at every chance. She hated that they were in the middle of no where, in some tiny little cabin with no access to the outside world apart from one laptop that Clint had locked up away from her when he wasn't monitoring her uses of it. He wouldn't let her contact anyone and so she had grown resentful.

When she wasn't pissed off at him and running away, ultimately leading to high levels of emotions which brought out her peculiar abilities and called out to beasts, she was getting taught various things. With nothing else to do, even the SHIELD Agent was losing his mind in boredom when he wasn't just as equally angry with the girl. So he had taken to training her. Nothing too much, just enough fight moves to allow her to get an upper hand should he not be around to defend her. More recently, in the last few days, he had begun teaching her to use a bow. With their food supply starting to get low and no real access to vehicles to get to the town that was miles and miles away, they had to start hunting the forest creatures. Clint wasn't about to do all the work for her so he took to teaching.

She was usually relatively good until something was said that reminded her of her family back in New York and she went back on her mission to get to them. The Agent wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with it without tying her up in a corner of the cabin for the rest of their time there.

"Are you good now?" Clint asked, bringing Kenzi out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes, blue catching blue, then sighed and nodded. "Okay, good. Let's circle around just to make sure you didn't bring anything down on us before we go back." They walked in silence, coming through a clearing in the woods with fallen trees and burns on the forest floor in strange patterns. Several of these clearings existed due to Kenzi's minimal control calling in the beasts. Neither of them were even sure as to what she was so the best option of helping her control what she could do was to keep her calm.

"How do we know they're not dead?" Kenzi asked quietly. Clint looked at her, taking in her dirty and sad appearance. He sighed then put an arm over her shoulders and tugged her into his side. She went without argument or barely any reaction beside her eyes glancing up at his face. He didn't know what to say or do but hoped some gentle physical contact helped the situation. It was moments like this that softened Clint after her escape attempts that pissed him off. She was worried and scared and alone with a man she had never met before this.

"Because it's damn near impossible to kill Nick Fury." Clint assured her, rubbing her arm. "Many have tried, none have succeeded." That brought a slight smile to the girl's face when the agent looked at her. He grinned slightly, the corner of his mouth lifting, and without thought he pressed his lips to the top of her head, squeezing her lightly before dropping his arm. She stopped walking and Clint got a few steps before he noticed and turned to look at her. "What's up kid?"

"You just…" Kenzi started but could never finish as the ground rumbled. "Oh come on!"

Trees right beside Clint were pushed down as this time an orange Beast with black eyes came through. Clint's crossbow, that Kenzi still had no idea where he kept, came out a second later and managed to get aimed up at the beast before a large hand swept across and connected with him, throwing him through a tree. Kenzi jumped and took a step back, staring wide eyed as the broken tree fell over, landing between herself and the beast.

"Shit balls." Kenzi muttered. The beast had no attention for Clint after that as it took steps for the girl. She did the only thing she could think of then: turn and run. In the weeks she had been out there, she had run through the forest every day, whether for escaping or just for running, she was always out in the trees at some point. She was sure that gave her an advantage. She could hear the thuds of the beast running to catch up, the sounds of trees breaking, birds screeching as their homes were disturbed and they took flight. Kenzi wished she could do the same, it would probably be far more helpful.

She risked a glance back as she reached one of the clearings from previous attacks. Jumping over a fallen tree, she had to come to a suddenly halt as a bolt of lightning crashed down in front of her. It was huge, and left behind a just as huge man in armour that she could just instantly recognise.

Thor.

Oh crap.

"Down!" Thor commanded, pushing a heavy hand into the girl's shoulder and forcing her onto her knees as he spun his hammer in the other hand. Kenzi looked back as the orange beast careened out of the trees with a roar, only to get hit in the chest by lightning from the thunder God. The beast went flying backwards over the tree tops and they could hear the crunch of trees from it's impact.

"Shit." Kenzi muttered, looking out the way the beast went. She slowly turned and looked at Thor, feeling very tiny at that moment. Even though she knew that he was friends with Tony and therefore was unlikely to really cause her harm, she still found herself backing away from him and keeping a wary eye on him.

"Your fear is unnecessary." Thor remarked, eyes scanning the trees before looking at the female in front of him. "I mean you no harm. I am…"

"I know who you are." Kenzi cut in, halting her steps.

"Might I ask your name then?" Thor asked simply.

"KENZI!" Clint's voice called out before his body barreled out of the trees, clothing ripped and skin bruised. He aimed his crossbow at Thor before pausing and slowly lowering it. "Thor. What are you doing here?"

"I have been tracking occurrences across your planet of these creatures." Thor replied, stepping around Kenzi to embrace Clint with a heavy hand on the back. The Agent buckled slightly under the pressure and a look of pain crossed his face as Kenzi watched. "How are you, Agent Barton? What brings you out here?"

"Sort of...the same." Clint remarked, glancing at Kenzi. "Do you know what those things are?"

"Aye, they are.." Thor started but was cut short by the beast returning and slamming into him and Clint. Kenzi ducked as the two went flying over her head. She stared at them as Thor rose faster than Clint before she turned her attention to the beast.

"Enough out of you." Kenzi muttered. She walked her way through the clearly toward the beast. Thor made to call out to her, to cut her off, but Clint grabbed his arm, eyes locked on the young woman.

"She will be killed." Thor argued.

"No." Clint muttered. He flinched, his hand reflexively gripping the crossbow, as the beast grabbed Kenzi and scooped her into the air. The girl tensed and for a moment seemed like she wasn't going to be able to do anything. When the men had given in to jumping to her aid as the beast tensed it's fingers and squeezed her, the light erupted in a massive explosion from her. Clint turned away, shielding his eyes, but Thor continued to stare on.

He watched with a look of utter disbelief as the beast twisted and convulsed, shrinking in on itself. Kenzi was lowered to the ground, her hands holding firmly over the orange hands holding onto her. Her eyes, the bright pools of blue, were nothing more than sources of light while the rest of her was bathed in an iridescent glow, illuminating from under her pale skin. As the beast reached it's point of nonexistence, it turned into a pin prick of darkness within the light before vanishing completely with a pop.

Clint looked over as the light died to see Thor holding an unconscious Kenzi. Unlike the previous times though, her face was very red and, once he got to get closer to see, beads of sweat rested on her forehead. She looked at if she had suddenly broken out in a fever.

"Agent Barton, what is.." Thor started to question, lifting his eyes from the woman in his arms.

"Get her to the cabin, now!" Clint ordered, worry on his face.

* * *

><p>So...thoughts on this turn of things? Fury's going to appear next chapter. I am a little worried about involving things that came through from the movie but it was just too damn awesome, whole time I was watching it I was reformatting bits in my head for this story to take place throughout the movie or after.<p> 


End file.
